Change for Snowfall
by brooklynn1603
Summary: Was Jack in love? No he couldn't be in love with a girl he just met. Right? He must see that girl again. But how? Heck, he didn't even know her name. But when Jack meets her again through a friend, he buggs her. They go to a resteraunt where something happens. They both wake up to see a HUGE change in themselves. What happened to them? Jelsa 4ever! Changed title from Flawless.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa Arendelle was lying down in her frost covered room thinking to herself, "_What if Percy Jackson was a real person?" _Elsa was a major fan Rick Riordan and all of his books. She loved the Percy Jackson books but she was disgusted by the movies. All of a sudden a familiar _knock-knock-kn-knock-knock_ echo in her room. Before her sister could ask if she wanted to build a snowman, Elsa said in a monotone

"No Anna I do not want to build a snowman."

"No Elsa! That's not what I was gonna ask." Anna replied. "Sheesh why you gotta be assuming all the time? I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the library since Punzie's here. You know how much she loves her books!"

"Oh… um okay! Cool, I'll be down in five." Elsa answered.

Elsa loved her cousin Rapunzel and she loved to spend time with her. Plus, she needed to get the next book in the Heroes of Olympus series, "The House of Hades". She needed to get that book fast because everyone was left hanging on that cliff hanger. Elsa quickly slipped off her pajamas and put on a nice flowy floral dress, a white cardigan and her combat boots. She put her platinum hair into her usual side fishtail and walked out the door. The three girls sauntered to the local library, enjoying Arendelle's nice weather and chatting the whole way there.

Jack's P.O.V

Jack was rushing out the door of his mansion to grab the "House of Hades" at the library with a slice of toast sticking out of his mouth.

"JACK WHERE ARE YOU GOING, IT'S ONLY 7:00 A.M! GET YOUR FROSTY BUTT RIGHT HERE!" commanded Jack's mother Toothiana otherwise known as "Tooth".

"Sorry mom but I gotta run!" Jack told. He flew into the sky to the library.

"Jack you're wrong. If you are gonna fly you should at least say "fly" instead of "run"!" shouted Tooth. Jack let out a soft chuckle and soared through the blue skies of Arendelle.

Elsa's P.O.V

Once the three arrived at the library, Elsa immediatly went to the mythology section. She kind of got lost but she eventually found her way. Elsa finally found what she was looking for and pulled at the book. But, the book wouldn't budge from the shelf. That's when Elsa realized that on the other side was another person wanting the book. But. There. Was. Only. One. Copy. She tugged at the book with more force but the other person did the same. This went on for what seemed like eternity with bead of sweat running down her forehead. Finally the person spoke,

"Excuse me miss but that book is mine." His voice was a very sarcastic, playful yet deep voice.

" Huh, mine? What, you own the library?" Elsa shot.

"Well, I kinda flew- no ran here just to get that book."

"Well, I kinda touched the book first soooo..."

All of a sudden a big tearing sound was heard. The two pairs of saphire eyes slowly looked down to the book to see that it was torn in half.

"Who's gonna pay the fine for that ripped book?" A librarian said with some attitude. I shot daggers at the man and said, "He is."

"No, that fine looking lady is." The man said with a smirk. I couldn't figure out if he was teasing me or he was flirting. After he said that he realized what he had said and suddenly got serious saying, "No seriously, she's paying because… because… JUST BECAUSE!"

"Wow, great excuse mister." I said sarcasticaly rolling my eyes.

"Oooh beautiful and feisty!"

"Okay Mister, all I wanted was to find out what happens to Percy and Annabeth, not to flirt with an idiot!"

"Someone just please pay for the fine? It's $23.03." The librarian said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine then, we can just split the cost and go about our ways." The frost haired man saif.

"Nooo, we can't, 23.03 isn't divisable by 2 ya dumbutt!" Elsa shouted.

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"Yeah idiot, get your facts right."

"Then who's gonna pay that extra cent?"

"Obviously you."

"Noooo you."

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!" The two shot back at each other closing in on each other, their faces less than 3 centimeters away.

"Kiss me!" The man said.

"No, excuse me! I don't socialize with strangers. SO I OBVIOUSLY DON'T KISS IMBACILS LIKE YOU!" Elsa said in an annoyed tone will stomping on his foot. She walked away with a confused look. Why was my heart fluttering? Elsa thought. It must have been a heart disease. So she had decided to go to the doctors.

Jack's P.O.V

Dang that girl was hot. Even though Jack's foot hurt as hell, he couldn't help feel attracted to her. _Am I in Love? _Jack thought.

"Nah" Jack chuckled. How could he like a girl he just met. Right? He must see that girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Hallo! Sorry I couldn't update cuz I had to write a stupid essay fro my devil teacher. Well, now I'm back and I have things in plan. This story is based off the korean drama "The Secret Garden". But, the secret garden doesn't come out just yet, maybe in a couple of chapters. I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians.**_

Chapter 2- Bribes

Jack's P.O.V

Jack couldn't stop thinking about that "hawt" girl from the library. She was so beautiful. Those big icy blue eyes, her working nose, her kissable lips... He admired the way her platinum blonde hair fit perfectly into the braid that hung on her right shoulders. The fiery in her eyes... they were burning in blue fire. Her voice was a soft mezmerizing voice in his head. He just couldn't stop thinking about that gorgeous, no breath taking no, flawless girl. Yeah, flawless was the word. He MUST meet her again. This time, he wouldn't be the cocky jerk that she must have saw him as, no, he was gonna be the nice and playful guy that knows how to show a girl a good time. The problem was, HE DIDN'T FRIGG'N KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER! He couldn't take it anymore so he went outside into town to get some fresh air. While strolling through Arendelle, he heard shouts of little children out side so he decided to go to the nearest store which happened to be Oaken's Trading Post (A/N- I know that Oaken's is on the North Mountain but I just had to and you'll figure out why soon.) Jack had just realized that he hadn't eaten breakfast so he decided to get some healthy carrots. He walked in to the noise of the large man, Oaken saying "hooo'whooo" to his family. A strawberry blonde was at the counter wearing some frozen clothes (which he didn't know why because it was only summer) and purchasing a winter dress and some winter boots. The girl saw him and she immediatly stood up with great posture and put on a great big smile. 'This girl is weird.' Jack thought. He softly muffled "Carrots."

"Huh?" The girl asked in confusion

"The carrots, underneath you." Jack said in annoyance partly because he kept on thinking about that girl.

"Oh sorry. But still, that is not a way to talk to a princess." the girl replied with pride.

"Princess?... Oh, your majesty" Jack said immediatly while bowing.

"Nah it's alright, if it was my sister then yeesh! But lucky for you it's just me. Woah, deja vu."

"What? And oh, um, thanks princess."

Anna's P.O.V

Anna was receiving a ticket for a free day at Oaken's sauna when a tall, lean man with hair as white as snow came walking in. He was cute so Anna immedialtly made herself look presentable hoping that she would het a chance with the boy. He softly muffled "Carrots."

"Huh?" Anna asked in confusion. 'What was this boy talking about? Why in the world would a person start a first conversation with 'Carrots'?' She thought.

"The carrots, underneath you." The boy no man said in annoyance. 'Sheesh, he's a fiesty' Anna thought.

"Oh sorry. But still, that is not a way to talk to a princess." Anna replied with pride.

"Princess?... Oh, your majesty I'm sorry for my actions and for every moment after." The man said immediatly while bowing.

"Nah it's alright, if it was my sister then yeesh! But lucky for you it's just me. Woah, deja vu." Anna said thinking about that devil Hans.

"What? And oh, um, thanks princess."

She just stood there, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry to interupt but you must pay now." Oaken said in his german accent.

"Oh Oaken! We were having a special moment!" Anna complained. "Shit!" Anna mumbled after she had realized what she had said.

The boy started to chuckle. He put out his hand, "Frost, Jack Frost."

"Anna, Anna Of Arendelle." Anna replied.

Jack's P.O.V

Jack thought immediatly, 'what if the princess can help me?'

"Anna, can you help me with something?"

"Um.. sure?"

"thank you sooo much. I am searching for this girl, can you help me find her?"

"Yah sure, what's her name?"

"I'm not sure..." _**Gorgeous**_ Jack said in his head.

"Well, maybe my sister Elsa can help us. Don't worry Jack, we'll find her!"

"Thnx"

**_Sooo... Done! Sorry for the cliffhanger but u'll see what happens next time! I know lot og spelling and grammer errors!_**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Sorry guys! I've been gone forever! After I got writer's block, I totally forgot! Well, enjoy the show!**

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Bob says hello," Elsa read. 'Wow, that was a great book! Totally worth traveling to the Southern Isles library to borrow the book! If it weren't for that jackass I wouldn't have had to take the 8 hour ride and back and blow off my duties.' she thought. Though, she was grateful to the frost haired boy that she had an excuse to blow off the day, her staff knowing how serious she was about books. Though she still felt hatred towards the stranger. His cockiness

stupidity

that smirk

his jawline...

saphire, deep blue eyes...

lean figure...

biceps...

'SNAP OUT OF IT ELSA' the queen thought.

Since it was night and was too late to start on her paper work and proposals, she decided to read some more as she picked up 'Papertowns' by John Green. She loved his novels because she could really relate. Sometimes, she wished that her life would end up like one of them but that would mean she had cancer like Hazel or died like Alaska. But, she did have something similar. A curse. But, after the whole coronation and letting it go, what she liked to call 'The Frozen Period', she learned to think of that curse like a blessing. Amid her loud thinking she heard once again, Anna's signiture knock.

"Elsa? Are you awake?"

"Yes Anna!"

"Do you have cloths on?"

"Yes...?"

"Okay good because there is someone who would like to meet you!"

"Alright! Come in!" Elsa said joyfully as she sat up from her queen bed (A/N: Pun intened ;) ) She was glad that she had something to do.

As the royal watched the door open her eyes went huge.

**Thanks for reading! And thanks for all of the positive comments! Love you all! And sorry for the cliffhanger and short chapter! Still got a bit of writers block!**

**See y'all! Till next time! **

**Luv hannahan16**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I got too caught up in reading all of your wonderful stories! now lets go!

Chapter three: Hatred

Elsa's POV

What was that scum doing in my palace? "Get out!" I say to his pale face.

"Wait you're the queen?! Oh your highness im so sorry please do not execute me!" The foolish man pleaded on his knees.

"Of course not, but you will have to pay your book fine on your next taxes." i say with my chin held high

"Wait did I miss something here? Like are you guys telapathic or something? OMG YOU GUYS ARE MEANT TO BE!" Anna squeals.

"I agree with the princess" He said with a cocky smirk. Oh I should just- calm down Elsa, dial it down.

"Shut up" i muttered under my breath

"Ooooh feisty i like it" the man said

"No, actually I'm the feisty pants of this family, you see my red hair and my shortness, i may not seem like much but-" I cut Anna off

"Anna"

"Sorry, um I'll leave you two alone"

"Okay i suggest we settle this argument somewhere else"

"Is that a date?" I blushed

"No!" I say with my head up high so he wouldn't see my pink face and scurried out the door.

"Cute" I heard him chuckle.

Jack's POV

I ran to catch up to the queen and led her throughout the streets of arrendele to my favorite resturant and bar. Once we finally arrived i heard the queen whisper "Adgar's Place... Dad..." and we walked in. I ordered some vodka and she ordered just regular champane. Classy girl eh? We drank and discussed until 'Elsa' began to get got up and started to shout, "1, 2, 3, DAD? Where Are youuuuuu? I'm sorry I failed You! I am a monster and-" I cut her off and embraced her.

"Even though I don't know your backround, i will always be a soulder you can lean on okay?"

"Okeey dokey" She sniffled as she stopped her tears.

"Oh look its snowing! look at the pretty snow!" I say attempting to cheer her up.

"Snowwy! Me likey the snowwy!" She says putting her face to the window

"Look at the lightning! It likes us so much it's coming towards us!" she says to me

"Silly, there are no lightning bolts in snowstorms!" i coo as i look out the window "O my gosh its coming at us!" I exlaim as i pull the petite blonde into my embrace. This day was really off. I had expected to feel an electric shock but instead i felt a warm tingle as if something was rising from within me. probobly just my nervousness. I opened one of my eyes to find the blonde asleep on my chest, barely standing, oblivious to what had just happened. I chuckled as i pulled her into a piggy back ride and took her home. I had explained to princess Anna what had happened and left. I still felt tingly, maybe it was just the crush i had developed on the queen. I need to find more about her. I unlocked the door to our family house (where i was temporaily staying, i have my own apartment) and collasped on the couch.

**Hey loves! i'm sorry for the horrible chapter... i was really rushed but i hope you enjoyed it anyway! until next time**

**Hannahan16**


End file.
